The storage in the conventional bag is used for the pockets attached at the inner side or formed at the inner partition, or classified storage implement formed in the shape of a case or porch.
Moreover, there is the storage implement as disclosed in the reference document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-236929) which is attached the storage member to the base body which can be stored in the bag at the state of position fixation freely as a partition used in the bags.
Therefore, there are the following problems in the conventional bag.
Since the stored objects which are stored in the confined storage part are stored in the state which they are piled up in the bag, it is difficult to take out a required stored objects. Moreover, there is a possibility that the shape of the bag changes by collecting and spreading the stored objects at the bottom of the bag.
There are the following problems in the reference document 1.
Although many storage parts are installed in the bag and the storage parts are attached at the free position, since the storage parts are fixed when in use, the user puts the hands in the bag and takes out the stored objects, and it is difficult to take out the target stored objects certainly and easily.
Moreover, even though the storage part is attached with the both-sided fastener and the like detachably, the work removed in a transverse direction is required within the bag, and it is difficult to work according to the size and shape of the bag.
Then, since the check of the stored objects cannot be performed in the state which they put into the bag, there is a high possibility for removing other storage part. In order to improve this situation, there is the necessity of lifting and checking the partition base one by one in the state where all storage parts are installed in the bag.